My Twilight Ipod shuffle Challenge
by TwerdxJenna
Summary: this is my attempt at the popular twilight ipod shuffle Challenge. hope you like it!


Okay this is my iPod shuffle challenge. I got the idea from the author TwilightobesessedfanxoxoEdward . I'm putting my iPod on shuffle and I have to make up stories for the first 10 songs that come up. I have the length of the song to write and no longer so if it ends abruptly that's cause the song ended. These will all be Twilight related. Okay I've got some really weird stuff on my iPod. Like half the artists on my iPod I don't even like I just like the song. again I don't own this just got the idea and liked it. Okay here we go…

1)Superman-Five for Fighting

Edward's POV.

I watched her from afar. Ever since I saved her from that Van she's been on my mind more than usual. Alice doesn't understand saying I should go talk to her but I couldn't do that to her, not that sweet innocent girl. I was never meant to be with anyone. I have come to accept that but this tempts me so.

She deserves a man not something else. She deserves to have a life, I life I can't give her just because of who I am... or what I am.

Song ends.

2) Like Whoa- Aly & AJ

Bella POV

I couldn't not think about him. He wouldn't leave my brain. I need to cool down before school and I see him so I roll down my truck window. I couldn't get that dream about him to go away we were in a meadow just sitting but it was blissful yet exslierating like roller coaster ride and I'm holding on till my knuckles are white.

Song end

Halloween- Aqua ( Dark Edward)

Bella's POV

I woke up with a start. I heard I noise but I couldn't see anyone outside. There was a storm outside and the tree must have been tapping against the window. I almost feel back asleep when my cell phone rang,

"Hello?" I answered

"Remember me?" a creaking voice replied

"Who's there?"

"I got your number..."

"No stay away"

I threw my phone when I heard whispering in the wind, "I can see you, I can touch you"

I looked around and saw no one. I did the only thing I could think of, run I ran downstairs and to the front door when I got there I found it locked from the outside and I couldn't open it.

I heard the footsteps behind me and I ran into the living room just trying to get away.

I fell, just like me to fall in a moment when I needed to keep running. I was pinned down to stay down then... "AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Song ended

Bad boy- Cascada

Rosalie POV

I couldn't let Emmett back into my life again... at least not as serious as I once had. He was more a back up now... a weekend lover if you will. He made a promise to stay faithful and what did the bastard do? He just pushed me aside in his head and went ahead and went with the bitch from Denali... whatever it's not like I need him...

Song ended

We're not gonna take it- Twisted Sister

Emmett's POV

Man I haven't had a good police chase in a while. I was speeding down the I-10 with Bella in the passenger's seat. I told her she needed to break free from Edward telling her what to do over second. So what did I do? Well I kidnapped her and started speeding to catch the law enforcements attention now we have a multiple car chase on our hands and wouldn't you know it Bella is laughing. I think turning her into a Vampire was the best idea we ever had. Edward didn't have her on a leash anymore hahahahaha

Song Ended

Love the way you love me- pussycat dolls.

Bella's pov.

How could i have missed him... oh that's right all of Edwards Dazzling. After Edward left and a few months of wallowing I finally noticed Jacob. His smile was just breath taking truly like my sun in an otherwise dark life. He really was better for me then Edward. He was strong enough to protect me from the dangers of life... even if one of those dangers was myself. He was funny and able to let loose sometimes not having to be tightly wound and in control like Edward... although every once in a while eh... *wink*

Song Ended

One Girl Revolution- super Chick

Bella's POV

I don't need him... I really don't. Not anymore. I've learned to be strong to be... Women as corny as it sounds. I think Even Rosalie would be proud of the women I've become after I crawled out of the rubble I called my life and stopped feeling sorry for myself and I stood up for myself and lived my life like I should have been along.

Song Ended

You Belong with me- Taylor swift

Bella's POV

"Edward I don't know why you're with her" I said to my best friend, Edward for what must have been the millionth time.

"I know Bella but you don't see her like I do" He tried to defend her but you could tell he was questioning the action himself.

I wish he would just cut the crap and see what's in front of his face. I don't wanna sound self absorbed but I really would be better for him and that's just I prayed for. I've had a crush on Edward Since 9th Grade and then 10th Grade he came home from Vacation and on his arm was the ever so lovely Tanya Denali and it's been that way until now. I was hoping he would see that we would be so much better together... He really did belong with me and everyone but he could see that.

Song Ended

Bad girlfriend- Theory of a deadman

Emmett's Pov

Damn she is looking fine. Rose and I walked into the local bar and as soon as we walked in the door she seemed to disappear but that's ok because I know whose she's coming home with. Sometimes I can't tell if she's drunk or not but either way she's a lot of fun. Guy just tried to put a move on her... how do I know? You could hear the guys nose crack from across the room and Rosie screaming at him to get his hands off her... she's so Bad she's good.. She really is a bad girlfriend.

Song Ended

Labels or Love- Fergie

Alice POV

I couldn't decide the Louis bag or the Gucci one. I was debating buying both when I saw him walking through the door. He was the definition of cowboy sexy. Blond curls in that cowboy hat and the almost too tight wranglers. He seemed to get what he needed out of the store while I was ogling him and I needed to make a choice follow him or stand in the line and buy my bags... on one hand he was so hot and I could see him with me for a long time but... on the other hand it was the most beautiful bags I've ever seen... I made my decision....

Song ended HAHAHAHA: P

Ok so that was kinda hard :P But fun I hope everyone gives it a try!!!


End file.
